As functional differences have been considerably reduced among electronic devices, each manufacturer makes efforts to increase the rigidity of electronic devices, to strengthen the design aspect of the electronic devices, and to slim the electronic devices. As one aspect of such a trend, efforts are made to efficiently secure a space for disposing at least one antenna device that shall be essentially provided for communication among the components of the electronic devices, and at the same time, to prevent the degradation of the radiating performance of the antenna device in advance and to make the antenna device exhibit excellent performance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.